<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight shenanigans by sasshee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199729">midnight shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee'>sasshee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>with you, always. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a blessing comes to their life. Junmyeon may be so annoying at this point in life, but Sehun would always be there to understand him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>with you, always. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midnight shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ticket #021</p><p>to the prompter, i don't know if this was what you imagined but I tried my best^^</p><p>I adjusted the first two fics to arrive at this point. i did my very best, lmao anyways, enjoy!!</p><p>3rd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon's morning sickness, weird cravings, and weight gain turn out to be something more serious.</p><p> </p><p>When he noticed Junmyeon's routine for the past weeks, he can't help but consult his older brother about it.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo ran excitedly towards him, hugging him while saying incoherent screams of <em>‘Finally!! Congratulations, Sehunnie.’</em></p><p> </p><p>He listened carefully as Kyungsoo told him the possibility of Junmyeon, <em>his fiancé,</em> being pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon's a carrier, and he knows that. But after his boyfriend’s best friend became pregnant, Junmyeon began stressing about it, thinking that maybe he isn’t a carrier at all.</p><p> </p><p>It then became one of Junmyeon’s insecurities ever since.</p><p> </p><p>He bursted into tears as it finally sank into him. His brother then advised him to let Junmyeon take a pregnancy test.</p><p> </p><p>As they cuddled to sleep, Sehun took that opportunity to talk about it with Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>It took a lot of conversations and whining before Junmyeon finally agreed to try.</p><p> </p><p>And that's why he’s here outside, and Junmyeon is inside. He turns around as he hears the door open. Junmyeon stands still as he pouts at him, his hands on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god. How was it? God, I think I'm going to pass out," Sehun asks his boyfriend nervously. Junmyeon didn’t speak for a minute, and his excitement died down. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon then chuckles at him. "Sehun."</p><p> </p><p>“I think I just got too excited. I’m sorry, baby,” Sehun says, then he pulls Junmyeon into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? I haven’t even told you the results,” Junmyeon says. His boyfriend smiles at him, nodding as he shows him the small rectangular kit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two lines. Positive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t feel his legs anymore. "We're really going to have a child now?" he asks, maybe too excitedly that he feels his tears running down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you idiot," Junmyeon voice cracks. </p><p> </p><p>Now, they’re both crying.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, I love you, Junmyeon."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Junmyeon wraps his hands on Sehun’s waist, and Sehun knows what’s about to come again.</p><p> </p><p>All was perfect, but not until Junmyeon decided to start his cravings at midnight. Last time, Junmyeon asked for a fucking chicken nugget, dipped in fresh milk. He just...he still can’t imagine how a nugget tastes like when it’s dipped in milk.</p><p> </p><p>He turns around, then Junmyeon pampers his face with kisses. "Make me pancakes," Junmyeon says.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun sighs. "Why are you asking for food in these ungodly hours?"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, it's not me. It's the baby craving it. Do you want our baby to be sad?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Right! Neither do I, so now hurry up and cook for me some chocolate honey pancakes with a cherry on top," Junmyeon enthusiastically says, "and add a milk syrup in it."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s eyebrow furrows. “It's two in the morning," he says as he sits upon the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Please," Junmyeon begs, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“What else could I do?” he murmurs. “Thank God that I love you so much."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sehun."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stirs in his sleep. "What?" he sleepily asks. He had a long day at work, and he’s too tired to comply with Junmyeon’s cravings right now.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon scoots near him and places his head on Sehun's chest. Sehun then instinctively wraps his arms around him. His fiancé then runs his fingers over his chest. "Can you please make me spaghetti?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun squints his eyes to look at the wall clock. "It's three in the morning, I'm still sleepy.”</p><p> </p><p>"It's not me. Our baby's the one asking for it," he whines, and when Sehun didn't budge, Junmyeon sits up. "Okay. Just sleep. I'll just do it."</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have any ingredient for a spaghetti in our kitchen,” Sehun reasons.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep. Don't worry. We'll manage,” Junmyeon tantrums as he stands up.</p><p> </p><p>"Junmyeon."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I'm not mad. I know you’re tired. I’m sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Kim Junmyeon,” he sternly says.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stands up, grabbing his coat and his car keys on the nightstand. "Okay, I'll do it,” he says, pulling Junmyeon beside him. “There's no way I'll let you go out at this time. Stay here and you guys rest, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon bites his lips to stop himself from crying. His pregnancy mood swings are messing him up.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun notices that, so he kisses him. It’s supposed to be just a quick soft kiss only until Junmyeon opens his mouth, allowing him to kiss him deeper. Junmyeon moans into the kiss as hands wander on Sehun's chest before he pushes him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Just go,” Junmyeon pants.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiles at him teasingly. “Why?"</p><p> </p><p>“The baby wants the spaghetti. I don’t want our baby to be sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun chuckles. “Alright, I’ll go now. I’ll wake you up later okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon nods, pulling him into a quick kiss again before he finally lets him go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❦</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun is getting used to Junmyeon’s midnight craving, his whole body clock adjusting just for it.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Junmyeon’s sitting across him at two in the morning, eating a reheated pizza with mint chocolate ice cream on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Junmyeon calls Sehun, startling him. “You’re spacing out. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I feel fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon shakes his head then he sits on Sehun’s lap, circling his hands on his neck. “You’re not. Come on, talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun gives Junmyeon a peck on his lips. “I don’t know. I just feel overwhelmed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Because we're having a baby already?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nods. “I’m very happy. You know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Junmyeon says.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Sehun says, then he reaches for Junmyeon’s tummy, “you too, baby, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon rests his head on Sehun’s shoulders. They stay like that for some minutes, until Sehun notices Junmyeon’s little snores. He then carries Junmyeon to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>When he already covered Junmyeon up with the comfy blankets, he kisses Junmyeon’s forehead and his tummy as whispers his goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles to himself as he remembers his and Junmyeon’s dream back then, a little dream that eventually became true. A happy dream with the two of them together with their own child.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, thanks for reading. kudos and comments are very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>